Mais comment va t'on vaincre Voldemort?
by MetyRyuma
Summary: Ma 1ere fic! rated T a cause du language. Notre cher Dumbledore a une idée pour vaincre Voldemort, et c'est une idée tres excentrique. Mac Gonagal et Severus Rogue vont-ils l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de l'histoire de la sorcellerie? XD je suis nulle en résumé mais j'espere que vous aimerez!


Chalut! Moi, c'est MetyRyuma! :3

Ceci est ma 1ere fic!

je suis une spécialiste de conneries de tous genres, et des trucs random. Donc en gros, plus folle que moi, tu crèves.

bon. pour commencer, je suis desolée d'avoir écrit une connerie pareille, mais bon...enjoy!

WAAAARNIIING: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. et c'est une fic PARODY et bon, je vous aurait prévenus XP

ENJOY AND COMMENT- APPRECIEZ ET COMMENTEZ!

les paroles sont en **gras**.

les pensées sont en _italique_.

Rated T à cause du language et des conneries de tous genres

Mais comment va t'on vaincre Voldemort?

Ma 1ere fic! rated T a cause du language.

Notre cher Dumbledore a une idée pour vaincre Voldemort, et c'est une idée tres excentrique. Mac Gonagal et Severus Rogue vont-ils l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de l'histoire de la sorcellerie? XD

contient un Harry qui se fait voler son rôle et ses vêtements, un Severus qui redevient petit, des persos tarés, bref, humor et parody, je suis nulle en résumé, mais j'espere que ça va vous plaire! :3

CHAPITRE 1

**MOUAHAHAHAHAHA JE SUIS MALEFIQUE!** , fit le directeur paumé de l'ecole Poudlard.

**MON PLAN EST PARFAIT! JE VAIS VAINCRE VOLDEMORT! **, enchaina-t-il en ignorant magnifiquement le fait que celui qui devait le tuer, bah c'était le pauvre Harry.

Il traversa d'un pas rapide les couloirs de l'école, en écrasant au passage le pied de notre chère Mac Gonagal qui en perdit son dentier, dans le sens propre du terme, et arriva enfin à sa destination, son bureau.

Il convoqua ses conjoins les plus fidèles, notre pauvre Mac Gony et , aussi dit Sevy des cachots.

Dumbledore était face à la fenêtre lorsqu'ils entrèrent et après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers eux.

**Mes chers amis, je vous ai convoqué ici pour une raison très importante** fit Merlin junior d'un air de chef de la Mafia. Gel, cigare et lunettes noires incluses.

**Ca a interet**, cracha Severus,** J'était en train de coller Weasley pour les 4 mois à venir**

**Tu m'a fait perdre mon dentier! TT TT** fit la pauvre vieille.

**Bah, peu importe** fit le barbu.

**Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour m'aider a réaliser mon plan et mon rêve! Je vais devenir aussi cool que Justin Bieber! **fit le vieux qui avait complêtement perdu la boule.

_Mon Dieu, mais il est complêtement taré _pensèrent Mac Gony et Rogue.

**Bon, alors, je vais vous dire mon plan... **sur ce, il prit une boufée de fumée de son cigare, question d'avoir l'air cool, sauf qu'il s'étrangla avec et passa pour un con.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que notre pauvre Dumbledore se remit a respirer -merci a nos deux amis- il reprit sa phrase.

**Mon plan consiste a... transformer le monde en sucrerie géante. Les sucreries serons les seules choses que l'on pourra manger, et on mettra de la praline chez Voldemort, parsqu'il n'y a pas plus allergique au cacahuètes que lui, il crèvera sous le coup et on bouffera des friandises toute notre vie! C'est pas génial, ça?**

...

Il y eu un grand blanc,

puis Rogue hurla: **JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE AU SUCRE!**

suivi de Mac Gony: **JE N'AI PLUS DE DENTS!**

Dumbletaré leur répondit qu'il était bien désolé pour eux, mais que sa désision était prise,il voulait être le héros et bouffer du sucre a vie.

Les deux profs, voulant empêcher le massacre, tentèrent de lui voler sa baguette, pour pas qu'il fasse la pire connerie de l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Mais Albus alla chouiner, prit sa bagette et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

Les deux profs désespérés se demandaient comment éviter le pire, et Mac Gony demanda:

**Et si on lui disait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais boire de Bièraubeure?**

et Sev lui répondit: **La Bièraubeure, c'est sucré. J'ai personnellement testé et ça m'a valu 3 jours de coma.**

**-Bah merde alors.**

Après 30min de remuage de méninges intensif, Mac Gony proposa:

**Et si on demandait a un jeune élève trognon, gentil, innocent avec des yeux étincellants d'expliquer qu'il est allergique au sucre et que cette histoire est irréalisable?**

**-...Heh ben, ma chère, voila ce qui s'appelle être manipulatrice, et vous n'êtiez pas en Serpentard!**

**-Vous me flattez ou c'est une insulte?**

**-Peu importe. L'idée est bonne, mais...**

**-Qu'y a-t-il?**

**-Je crois que vous confondez notre monde avec celui des Bizounours. Où voulez-vous trouver un élève avec ces critères?**

**-Et bien il fera semblant O-O**

**-Et il se trouve que l'allergie au sucre est très rare. Surtout pour un jeune.**

**-Ah...c'est vrai, merde.**

**-...**

**-...**

**-Quesqu'on fait? C'est fini?**

**-Mon pauvre vous ne pourrez plus rien manger**

**-...**

A ce moment la, Mac Gony eut une étincelle d'intelligence et se rappela qu'elle était prof de métamorphose et que Sev pourrait être très utile.

**Severus?**

**-Oui?**

**-Cela vous dérengerait-il si je vous métamorphosait dans votre forme d'enfant kawaii et geek?**

**-Hein?! O-O**

**-METAPHORPHOSIS!**

**-AAAARRRRGGHHHH!**

Une heure plus tard...

**us.. rus...erus... SEVERUS! CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE VOUS APPELLE!**

**-AAAArrrgh! aouch... heh. Pourquoi j'ai un gros bandage sur la tête. Pouquoi mes cheveux sont propres. Pourquoi j'ai une voix aiguë. Pourquoi-**

**-En fait, sans faire exprès, je vous ai mis la baguette dans l'oeil. Vous êtes tombé dans les pommes, du coup j'en ai profité pour vous rajeunir de 15 ans et pour vous laver les cheveux.**

**-Ah...**

**-Alors...**

**-Ben, je suppose que je dois aller voir le vieux fou**

**-D'abbord, on va trouver des habits a votre taille parsque vous avez l'air d'un clodo.**

**-Bah merci, c'est gentil!**

**-On ne repond pas aux professeurs!**

**-Moi aussi, je suis un prof!**

**-Baaaaaaah, reste dans le personnage!**

**-...Bon, on y va.**

Quelques heures plus tard. Pendant ce temps, nos deux amis élaborèrent une stratégie et volèrent les habits d'un élève de Griffondor au hasard...

Car Mac Gony voulait voir Sev dans un uniforme de Griffondor au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ca tomba sur un élève coiffé d'un rouge pétant, j'ai nommé, Ronald Weasley. Mais vu que ses habits n'avaient pas une grande différance avec ceux d'un clodo, ils laissairent tomber et prirent l'uniforme d'Harry.

Dumbledore, qui avait fini par sortir des WC, était à moitié dans un fauteuil dans son bureau. En fait, il mangeait et rigolait en même temps, donc il était à moitié par terre. A cause des carambars et leurs blagues a deux balles. Pendant quelques secondes, il faillit s'étouffer avec un carambar goût cola et s'étouffa pour de bon lorsque nos deux amis entrèrent.

**MAIS CA VA PAS DE RENTRER COMME CA, CHEZ DES GENS?!**

**J'ETAIS TRES OCCUPE! **hurla le barbu.

_Occupé à te fendre la gueule _

pensèrent les deux... enfin LA prof et le p'tit geek mignon

**M. le directeur, je suis ici pour vous expliquer le cas d'un pauvre élève tout petit, tout mignon, tout geek, tout-**

**-DeQuiDeQuoiDeQuandDeOù ?! **fit notre directeur perdu

**-Msieur... s'il vous plait, j'ai entendu de votre plan sur les sucreries...Ce plan est absoooooolument magnifique, mais... je...je suis allergique au sucre! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à un pauvre élève de Ser- de Griffondor!**

Severus fit des gros yeux étincellants d'innocence et de Kawaiiness (si, si! c'est possible!)

Le directeur, lui dit: **Mon petit, t'es tout chou, tout mignon, tout gentil, comment tu t'appelles?**

Pendant la fraction d'une seconde, il y eut le vide intersidéral dans le cerveau de notre pauvre Sevy et il se dit:

_Pense au noms les plus chochote et cu-cul la praline des Moldus!_

**-Heeeeum... eeeeuuuh... je m'appelle Steve Brandon Kévin Cookies!**

**-Ahhhh bah voila un bien joli nom ! **lui répondit le barbu paumé.

_**-**__Dans le quel de tes rêves un gars peut avoir un nom aussi pourri?!_ **Merci m'sieur l'directeur. Mais pour votre...hum...plan?**

**-Heh beeeeen... je ne sais pas... tes paroles m'ont vraiment touché mais je veux réaliser mon rêve de p'tit vieux blotit devant sa cheminée, avec la gazette du sorcier à la main, en s'empifrant de carambars et de chocogrenouilles...**

**-M'sieur s'il vous plaaaaaaaait **(avec les étoiles et la musique "friends" en fond)

Et là, Dumbledore s'apperçut que il ne pourrait pas resister longtemps au ce regard étincelant de ce p'tit cookie tout chou, tout mignon, tout gentil, tout- *PAF* Mais!- *PAF* c'est bon, j'arrete!- *PAAAF* désolée, chuis désolée! *BANG* je refrai plus!- *EXPLOSION*

...

Pour cause d'un désagrément soudain, l'auteure sera absante un petit moment. Le rapport est qu'elle a été massacrée a grands coups de pieds et des grenades, car nous ne connaissons pas encore ces types de brulures. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic. Sinon...J'en suis navrée U-U. ENJOY AND COMMENT! APPRECIEZ ET COMMENTEZ!

*l'ambulance arrive*

MetyRyuma, sur le brancard: **JE REVIENDRAIS ***dun dun duuuuuun*

**bon, à la revoyure! Chalut les amis! :3**


End file.
